Semblances List
This list is meant so that no two characters have the same Semblance, unless the Semblance is hereditary (carried through the family). Yang Xiao Long's Squad *Cerise Lichtenburg: "Last Stand" (when activated via the trigger conditions (reaching orange aura and being struck down right after), Cerise gains faster reflexes and thus attacking speed for a limited time, up to an hour or until she is defeated, whichever comes first.) *Marble Zeppelin: "Repel and Defend" (when activated, Marble gains a powerful repulsion field, attributing to her shield. the repulsion field, however, requires that Marble's shield is placed in a frontal defensive position, else it does not work. if she holds it in a non-active state for 20 mins, she'll experience severe knockback, possibly knocking her off her feet.) *Reese Schneider: TBD *Thyme Winderfly: "Arena Adaptation" (when activated, Thyme can siphon various materials in her environment with her hands for a limited time. this cannot be done in a hurry, else it can leave permanent damage to Thyme, ranging from some cosmetic scratch to the possibility of a material permanently bonding to Thyme's skin. this cannot be done with all materials.) *Azure Holland: TBD *Witt de Adel: "Nerd Rage" (when activated, Witt becomes enraged, gaining ridiculous endurance and attacking speed for 3 mins. however, she loses her sense of balance in the process and after it's deactivated, she flops on the ground, very much dizzy.) *Zinc Graham: "Chain of Impact" (when activated, chained consecutive landed hits increase in impact with each hit. must be in a consecutive streak, else it's no good. there is a point where the hits will not increase in force of impact too.) *Glacier Christina: "Cast in Ice" (when activated, Glacier can render a single person unable to move at all. the downside is that Glacier is immobilized in the process and if she holds it for more than 3 hours, Glacier experiences chills and sore muscles.) *Bethesda Larsen: TBD *Rain de Adel: "Rainy Pets" (when activated via the trigger phrase ("say hello to my little friends"), rain clouds appear over everyone's heads, granted that they are in Rain's line of sight, and that includes Rain herself. said clouds rain over said heads, and the clouds will follow wherever anyone with one goes. Rain can keep them out as long as she feels like... granted she will experience a periodic lightning strike from her own cloud. nothing lethal, just a zap.) *Lead Zeppelin: "Eye of Horus" (can see through enemy disguises. while his absolute limit for using this is 5 hours, his vision begins to deteriorate after 30 minutes of use and he begins to lose a bit of his short term memory after 2 hours of use. he needs to rest for a whole day if this is used for the full five hours.) *Cocoa Winderfly: TBD *Weiss Byrne: TBD *Lightning McLaren: "Lightning Strike" (can emit electricity from her hands, a la Force Lightning from Star Wars. cannot conduct it though, and when it is used, Lightning's heart races.) *Plum Karahalios: TBD *Sophia McLaren-Cobb: "Conga" (when activated via trigger phrase ("Conga, Conga, Conga!"), everyone in the surrounding area of Sophia will be completely baffled, to the point where they just stop doing what they were doing and start making a conga line for the fun of it. it can last for as long as everyone in the line wants it to, but when it breaks, Sophia has to stay doing a conga dance for 10 more minutes than everyone else. a known side effect is ridiculous laughter.) *Tina Schmidt: TBD *Denmark Larsen: TBD *Chelsea Conrad: TBD *Agate Corseli: TBD *Vixen Voltagen: TBD *Cecilia Holland-Reichert: TBD Salem's Force * = means semblance is open to discussion and alteration ---- Ruby Rose's Teammates *Merisa Mist - Shadow Walking: The ability to disappear into shadows and reappear in a neighboring one. Jaune's Contingent I am willing to amend any and all of these if it is deemed too OP ---- * "Enhanced Senses" (______'s senses of sight, hearing, and smell are highly acute. They has 20/5 vision, can hear almost twice as far and can smell things 1 3/4 times further away) *'Owen Connor:' "Transformation" (The ability to turn into any animal he so desires. There are limitations, however. If he turns into a fish on land it won't end well. The same holds true when he transforms back into a human. And he becomes more and more drained the longer he stays as an animal for) *'John Carnarvan:' "Defensive Wall" (John can create a green tinted wall/force field around a circular area. The larger the area, the more it will drain him and the longer they keep it up, the more it will drain him. John can pass out if he over exerts himself) * "Flight of the Birds" (Limited manipulation of the air around him allowing them to fly 10 - 20 miles an hour, up to 50 feet in the air) * "The Power of Wrath" (They can add power to his unarmed attacks. The angrier they are, the more power is added to their attacks, but it also becomes less and less controlled the angrier they get) NORA'S PANCAKE BAKERS *Hyacinth Lantana: "Mariposa" (allows her to produce, control, and even turn into swarms of Morpho peleides, Morpho menelaus, and Morpho rhetenor butterfly species. She can use the butterflies as her 'eyes', but she can't hear from them. In battle, she utilises her Semblance by using them as a scope from every direction at a 20 meter radius, though the butterflies are as fragile as real ones which ends with them getting eliminated by one hit. She can also disperse her body into butterflies. However, if any of the butterflies she turned into get hit, they will appear as bruises and injuries on her body once she turns back.) *Bluebell Marianas: "Holo" (the ability to project images into the physical plane, but the projected images can't be utilized, similar to the gestural and holographic interface in The Avengers. Thus, only helpful when planning. This is utilised in battle as a way to properly visualise battle plans and to scope out an area. It can also be used by Bluebell to swiftly send messages between members by producing a screen with a message and doing a quick sliding motion on it in the direction of the intended receiver to send it flying towards them.) *Kiku Higanbana: "Rosen Krone" (the ability to produce and control plants in the subfamily Rosoideae. this is utilised in battle by producing roses that can bind an enemy and possibly injure them with the thorns of the vines. the rose petals produced by her can be used as a sort of distraction. kiku mostly uses this to produce giant walls of rose vines, complete with thorns.) *Líadan Ó Ciardha: "Argent Rule" (the ability to control Dust which she had come to physical contact with. if she hasn't touched it, she can't control it. ) *Julchen Beilschmidt: "Absolute Belladonna" (the ability to control all kinds of poisons, mostly in liquid form. ) *Yasmin Montblanc: "Sandstorm" (the ability to combine with dust [as in legit dust, not D'ust dust] thus rendering one invisible. yasmin uses this to transport herself to different locations with ease and slip through small cracks. it can also be used to spy on people.) *Amaryllis Azalea: "Lotus Eater" (the ability to absorb energy from humans (and humans only), causing them to be groggy or to sleep in peaceful apathy, depending on how much she absorbs from them. she can drain people dry and kill them, but amaryllis prefers not to as it brings bad memories. through energy absorption, she can convert the energy into her own, giving her more energy during a battle. however, she can't absorb energy if she isn't coming into contact with their skin and skin only. if she comes into contact with covered skin, she won't be able to use her semblance.) *Chumin Ro: "Bloody Regalia" (the ability to extract his blood from his or another living creature's body and use it to form weapons, such as a whip. the extracted blood can also be infused with dust to make them more potent and powerful. the most powerful weapons are produced from the blood directly from the heart. but he has to be careful since taking out too much blood can cause blood loss and eventually, death. because of the danger his semblance brings to other living creatures, churo prefers to extract blood from himself, as his body had adapted to his semblance and produces blood a lot faster than a normal human but this only happens whenever he's actively participating in a battle. when not in the heat of battle, he produces blood like a normal human) *Lauren Jin: "Concealed Dimension" (the ability to put a 'veil' of concealment on things) *Tilly Evans: "Phase-inating" (the ability to phase through solid matter. she can bring along people she's in contact with.) *Peony Owens: "Avian Kingdom" (the ability to conjure and control flying creatures from birds to insects.) *Raine Irys: "City of Glass" (the ability to conjure and control glass.) *Lotus Borealis: "Poseidon" (the ability to conjure, control, and breathe in water.) *Elysium Karst: "Soaring Heights" (the ability to jump inhuman heights.) *Diana Payne: "Dancing in the Moonlight" (the ability to control natural light such as sunlight, moonlight etc. this also gives her bioluminescense) Penny's Peeps Will be willing to discuss any of these if they seem unfit and/or problematic. ---- *'Prism Silvester '- “Mind Over Matter” (Can telekinetically move objects. The bigger and/or heavier the object is, the more energy it drains. A side effect of his semblance is whenever he uses it, a silver aura outlines his body.) *'Indigo Levi '- "Empathy" (Can sense the emotion of a nearby person of his choosing. Can only read one emotion at a time. The more emotions he reads, the more overwhelmed he is. If he reads too many emotions at once, his head will feel excessive pain.) *'Vera Rhee '- "Visible Light" (Can manipulate light and create light with the palm of her hand and can alternate the color of the light she creates. The bigger the light source she creates, the more energy it drains. She can keep the light going for long periods of time, but her body will slowly feel like its on fire if kept for too long.) *'Jasper Ube - "Siren's Melody" (Capable of singing astonishingly beautiful melodies and songs that can lure anyone in who hears his voice. Songs must be ballads or something similar that involves soothing or slow tune. His songs are harder to work on the same gender and the user must be able to hear and be in range to be effected. A side effect of his semblance is his eye turn a golden color when using his semblance.) *'Maize Simmons' - "Terramancy" (Can control and manipulate pure earth elements such as rock, dirt, sand, minerals etc. and create objects from earth elements. The bigger object he manipulates or creates, the more energy it drains and whatever mineral that isn't harden or he isn't familiar with may be harder to control, create or manipulate such as salt or clay. Cannont control glass, artificial solids, oils, metals or dust, create earth as it needs an already existing source and is extremely weak against electricity.) *'Angelo Black' - "Copycat" (Can transform into the appearance of a person he's seen. The longer he keeps the form, the more energy it drains, but since he's experienced with semblance, energy takes longer to drain. His wolf ears remain in any forms he transforms into, his reflection shows his true self, the process is slightly painful, like pressure is being put on his body, and can only transform into the same gender as himself if he sees someone from the opposite gender, he is unable to shift into them. He cannot transform into anyone larger or smaller than he is, only someone near or the same as his height.) *'Zephyr Choi' - "Joker Venom" (Capable of emitting toxic vapor clouds by inhaling vapor and exhaling through his lungs if he chooses. The clouds are a greenish white and whoever inhales it, begins laughing uncontrollably. Depending onto how much the user has inhaled, the venom lasts thirty seconds to a full minute and a half for the venom to work through the user's system and leaves the user weak, out of breath and dehydrated. Because of this toxin, Zephyr is immune to some venom and poisons, such as acid, but not all. Zephyr must always carry around a vapor pen in order for his venom to work.) *'?' - "Cerebral Control" (Can manipulate, modify and control thoughts, but only a couple thoughts at a time and the modified thoughts only last for a little while or a long while depending on how much time they spend constructing them. The longer they do it, the more lightheaded they feel and can possibly pass out since it's a lot of strain on their own mind.) Neo's Ice Cream Beans Ren's Fam #Huin Saek Park - "White Noise" (ability to increase or decrease sound volume drastically. Can be aimed at specific people or objects. If used excessively, can give headaches or migraines, and sometimes a ringing in his ears.) #Pyro Mania - "Fire Starter" (Ability to call fire from his body. Is fire resistant BUT the heat does leave him dehydrated.) #Shadow Marx - "Hardening Darkness" (Ability to turn shadows into tangible objects. Cannot form living things. Over use/over dependance can make him start to lose vision.) #Ray Liang - "Friction Manipulation", hereditary #Popper Broderick - "Ghosting" (ability to pass through all substances,an example being a wall. After long use, can make him dizzy and make his decision making go fuzzy.) #Saber Ryu - "Illusionist" (ability to create illusions that is incredibly realistic, and pass all tests of senses except touch. The more illusions he creates, the less realistic they start to look.) #Greyson Seok - not manifested #Chrome Ube - "Panther Unleashed" (able to shift into a full on panther, which is faunus form. In this form, he 2x stronger but a lot more predatory.) #Phoebus Sekallarios - "Zero Gravity" #Ghost Canis Lupus - "Death Heal" (Enhanced healing ability and rate when in a dangerous situation of near death. Ability puts him in a death-like state in order to fully heal him, although he is not dead. This rapid healing only occurs in close death calls, and not minor things like cut. It cannot prevent instant deaths, like an explosion or getting shot through the brain. Feels excruciating) #Woody Blaze - "Chemist Riot" (Able to combine water with different parts of nature and his aura to create low level potions.) #Sinna Malachite - "Dionysus Effect" (Makes things around him go insane, for better or for worse. Over time, the usage of this affects his state of mind. People affected by his power are only affected while he holds concentration of them. Nearby insanity helps make his power more intense. Is hereditary.) #Umber Nighy - "Mr.Congeniality" (If he wishes, he can affect people around him to like him more, and either feel some lust for him, or want to do what he says. It works as a power of persuasion. The stronger the will, the more resistant. If not into guys, power is also weakened.) #Ao Ro - "Euphoriatic Overdose" (The ability to increase the endorphin levels in a person or animal, to extreme lengths. The victim gets an intense feeling of enjoyment and satisfaction, to the point of near incapacitation, and maybe even death. It works best with people who genuinely like Abro in some way, and if Abro also finds them agreeable, visually or spiritually. Lacking any of this, the sensation is almost to the level of tickling. The amount of people he can do this too depends on the amount of attraction.) #Lovet Le Blanc - "Soulful Fragrance" (Ability to smell sweet and delicious, or disgusting and death like. The sweet smell tends to always cling on him with varying degrees, and he can intensify it to momentarily distract people. The deathly smell is extremelydisgusting and powerful enough to work as a grim repellent. The stronger the grim, the less it works. The weaker he is, the less it works.} Roman's MINIONS *Nero Rossi - "Sweet Dreams" it brings the effected persons worst nightmare into reality for a short period of time. The semblance causes short term memory loss and the person controlling the semblance can also see the persons worst fear. *Pepper Brodrick - "Healing Rebirth" it makes the person feel as if their going to die for a short period of time, though after a little while the effected person starts to heal. cinder's underlings *"Super-strength"; the ability to gain, albeit briefly, inhumane strength. It can come into play for about fifteen to twenty minutes at a time; however, it also diminishes his normal strength once the super-strength is gone, for approximately five to ten minutes, depending how long his super-strength was in use, so he can garner enough energy to implement it again. He, however, does not like putting it into play much, or at least not in the same battles. *"Spirit-Walking"; the ability to have an out-of-body experience in which her spirit leaves her body; however, she will not be seen nor heard during her walk, and her body will seem physically dead, pulseless. She can only be out of her body for fifteen minutes at a time, eighteen, at most, or else she'll be "locked out of her body". In other words, she'll be dead for good, roaming the world for eternity. When she returns to her body, she needs five to ten minutes, minimum, to get her systems working all over again. In the mean time, she may feel lightheaded and nauseous, depending how far she went & how long she was out. *"Power mimicry"; the ability to absorb, or mimic, another person's semblance. The effects only last fifteen minutes, at most, and have minimum negative effects on her, although they may leave her feeling a bit more tired, or weaker, depending how powerful the absorbed gift is. *"Physical Duplication"; the ability to create duplicates of herself. They have a mind of their own, meaning they're capable of fighting alongside her. The more duplicates she creates, the longer she keeps them around, and the more tedious tasks she gives them, the more energy it consumes. *"Numbing Darkness"; the ability to manipulate darkness to an extent in which it can numb all of the human senses of his target. Overuse could lead to debilitation, dizziness, and if to the extremes, even black outs. *"Mind reading"; the ability to read minds. She can't control whose minds she reads, but she can hone out the others to be able to listen into a specific one. The longer she listens in, the worse of a headache she'll get, though she can last up to fifteen to twenty minutes without getting one. *"Quicksilver"; the ability to run at an abnormally high speed. The more distance she covers, the more fatigued she will be. She could reach the point of passing out if she overexerts herself. Pyrrha's Order WIP Velvet's Photographs i try really hard to not OP stuff, but if you have any nitpicks, drop me a bomb at my wall. ---- *Lumi Jokinen — Caulk Orfist: Even the smallest crevice in the ground can take your last breath, or should I say last bit of aura? Allows widening and closing of cracks/cuts in solid substances, namely the ground. Physics still have their say so caution is a must. too wide a crack can't be closed properly. Uses up more aura than what she deems practical if she focuses too long on a single target. (i.e. widening a crack to a boulder-sized hole.) Harder substances are trouble. Organic substances take more time and concentration. Side effect is the ground suddenly meeting your face. "Orfist" is coined from the word "orifice." It is so because of how surprisingly offensive it can be. This semblance is fairly gruesome if you open your mind a little, due to how a single open cut could easily lead to something worse. Lucky aura exists, yeah? It is a representation of how Lumi never stops seeking to fill the emptiness that she has been stranded with and how people fall into it when they try to help. *Rain Sassari — Heuristic Groundswell: Communication has never been and never will be Rain's strong point. However, it still came as a shock to many when her Semblance made itself known. Transmitting emotions on a whole new and untappable wavelength is sure to raise some eyebrows. The better someone is at understanding Rain, the easier it is for them to decipher the messages being sent. When synced with her specialized weapon, it's time to stop laughing at how overemotional people are. Can be used to 'force' her way into people's minds. Effects vary depending on whether they gave permission and how good their mental resistance is. Any sign of emotion is an opening. Allows her to more or less split herself into three different minds in order to help combat mental attacks, but leaves her terribly vulnerable. Can share a connection with one person without becoming easy fodder. Switching between defensive and offensive is too risky and aura draining to even consider; it is either one or the other or not at all. Nothing is more heuristic than literally poking around in someone's head. Rain's unfortunate habit of understanding everyone with very few reciprocating is what her Semblance is all about. She operates on a wavelength that few can hear — something that she's been doing her entire life. Closed off, because the worst part of feeling people's natures so strongly is that you know just exactly what cruelty they are capable of. *Ecstasy Strand — Phantastic Slough: Excretes a gaseous substance that envelops her body. Can become a solid (jellylike) or a liquid at her behest. Contact gives a burning feeling. Works with a poison-esque damage ratio. If used enough, may cause target to eventually lose their sense of balance and have mild hallucinations. storing for future use is a standard method. Be careful not to ingest it, because it will get nastier from that point. She is able to hold up the personal barrier without significant aura usage, but any other action with it takes a nibble out of her. Her aura flares up in its ghostly blue glory when she uses it. Representing how most of her memories are 'poisoning' her, Ecto's semblance ejects said memories from her body in other forms. Memories are flexible, hence the different forms. The hallucination part speaks for itself. She has never been able to stomach her own past. *Miela Oleastro — Delude Delicacy: (Incrementally) increases her movements to go unnoticed. Drastically enhances underhanded, sneaky attacks to a literal level of "did not see that coming." The farther the distance is between her and the target, it becomes harder to maintain and less potent. Side effects are some body parts (mainly limbs) becoming translucent the more she uses it. Many onlookers generally means not all will be fooled. She often plays it off as a bitter''sweet'' surprise to opponents. This is rooted in how she has always been prone to establishing different images of herself. Whoever can recognize her seamless trickery and tolerate/accept it is one she is bound to respect. *Uxía Nieddu — Nanopherein: At what lengths will you go to save yourself? Blind (literally) to this, Uxía has tried only once and regretted it. With over a hundred microscopic robotic metal minions at her disposal, she is able to stave off all kinds of injuries as well as encompass the healer role of her team. Bypassing the brain damage limitation at the cost of her own memories and identity, she is only stunted by her own hesitation and physical overexertion. More compatible and effective with those who share her DNA, but works on most sentient beings. Might worsen the situation if nanominions are unfamiliar with the target. Offensive use is restricted to attacking externally. Internal endeavors almost always end up with them nonfunctioncal. Serves as a distraction. Self-preservation is the trait Uxía is most ashamed of yet also the trait that has defined her life. The last survivor of a genetic disease that wiped out her siblings, her Semblance manifested to supposedly symbolize and uphold her older siblings' final wishes. The universe mockingly flipped the switch on her by playing to her vague plea of wanting to help others. A cruel lesson was branded into her life the day her last sibling die — to help others, she needed to help herself. *Kai Soo — Loop de Loose: Normal. What is normal? Different is the only thing Kai has ever known. Figuring out what her Semblance wasn't easy. Of course, 'words have power' just had to take an entire new meaning with her. Most things in life have rules. Bends rules and finds loopholes. Akin to reality warping on a significantly smaller scale. Better to stay quiet because Kai's Semblance is literally something you don't want to talk back to. Better keep it straightforward as well. Kind of difficult to implement in battle, but Kai got the hang of it after plenty of training. Restrictions are a pain in the ass and Kai doesn't like being bothered. Her love for bending rules and longing for people to stop getting on her case probably squeezed this Semblance out of her. Why do you think her thoughts painfully remain thoughts? Because like loopholes, they backfire often. Fox's Litter * Alex Amranth - Forget the Speed of Time - '''Alex speeds up to a point where his own perception of time is much faster than those around him making him seem to move in a blur to those around him. In combat this is used for effective dodges and repositioning for precise strikes. He can only activate his semblance for a time of approximately 30 seconds and if he is not In a still position when this time ends he can be left with whiplash and vertigo. He also has to wait a minimum of 5 minutes in between each use if he uses it for the full 30 seconds sometimes less if he uses it for only a couple seconds. * '''Sylver Shayde – Luminescent Discharge – Sylver’s Semblance sends him into a fugue state where he can barely differentiate friend from foe. Whilst in this state he can fire projectiles of his own pure energy that appear as a silver orb of light. Sylver can only maintain this state for upwards of 2 minutes and when he exits the state he is left confused and disoriented. It can be ended early if he is hit hard enough. * Lunar Shayde – Moonlit Destruction – Lunar’s Semblance amplifies her already incredible physical strength giving her the power to punch with the force of up to ten men. If she hits an enemy but they are too heavy for her to move them she runs the risk of breaking bones in her hand and arm that threw the punch. She can only activate her semblance once every few minutes, if she were too activate it sooner than that she would shatter every bone in her arm, or so her grandfather warned her as her semblance was much like his own hence why he couldn’t use his right arm. Winter's Subordinates ° - will probably be altered in the distant future. please let me know if anything is wrong, thank you. *Codeine Calluna **'Slow Burn': Slow Burn enables Codeine to transfer heat from one object (can be herself or anything tangible) to her opponents and make them feel an unbearable sensation of burning alive. Codeine can manipulate the amount of heat transferred depending on the person's resistance. The more heat she channels- especially from herself- the more exhausted she gets.° *Mynah Palaka **'Trompe L'oeil': Trompe L'oeil is peculiar. In a sense, it allows Maya to manipulate her literal surroundings in a way that deceives the human eye. For example, see that hole in the ground, looks real right? But that's not actually a hole. The opponent would feel as if they'd fallen into the hole, but they didn't. It's just an illusion of falling; which isn't a pleasant feeling. While stuck in this trance like state, Mynah takes the advantage and strikes, most of the time with the intent to kill with her weapon. However, Trompe L'oeil only applies to three-dimensional objects.° *Eden Elentari **'Memento Mori': "Remember that you have to die." WIP *Taryn Ro **'Seven Deadly Sins': WIP *Hana Habanero **'The Calling:' Upon physical contact on any part of the target's body- especially in the eyes- Hana is able to bring out their worst memories, and is able to intensify the negative emotions from those memories to a point where it becomes agonizing. The more terrible the memory, the worse are the effects. At the end point of the Calling, the target would plead for Hana to kill them, as they will feel mentally shredded and no longer see a point to live anymore. *Midas Goldt **'Golden Touch:' When activated- which is when he takes out the gloves covering his hands-whatever he touches turns into gold, basically. This power is usually seen more as a curse to Midas rather than a gift, because it's such a pain in the ass whenever he isn't wearing his gloves. Midas is still training on reversing the semblance.° Category:Key Lists